User talk:Twinkleblue
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave any questions or comments. I will get back to you when possible. Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). Twinkleblue Archives: *August 2011 (Archive) *September 2011 (Archive) *October 2011 (Archive) *November 2011 (Archive) ---- Holiday Bakery http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Holiday_Bakery I pasted the coding from another page, as usual, over the top of the 'unreleased' Holiday Bakery code, however it shows a ? box '''over the top of the Bakery graphic in the stat box. No idea why or how to fix it. Is there something that prevents unreleased pages from working correctly? Also couldn't get a '''mini-image of it to show up in the text. Shows in red '25px'. Why is that? ...and I'm missing a few stats. I bought one in the game, but that doesn't cover it all. ty Obsiddia 22:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the Bakery. Why does the main image need''' extra coding''' that I've not seen on any of the other businesses? roughly: Image = //File:Holiday Bakery-icon.png//(br)//-C// Obsiddia 19:52, December 1, 2011 (UTC) NyeAngel requesting help with Selling Unbuilt Items page Hello Twinkleblue, I am a new wikia user. I noticed there was no wiki for unbuilt items so I joined to try and add one. The page I am creating is one for selling unbuilt items. Here: cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Selling_Unbuilt_Items It requires tables for the different categories. Housing and Businesses. Like this one: cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Housing I don't know how to use wikia tools to well, especially the table feature. Can you please help me? ^N^ NyeAngel ^N^ 22:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Thankies for helping me with the selling unbuilt items page. How do i make those tables? Could I maybe comply the info in text form and then you just do your magic with the tables? if it's real complicated? It took me soooo long to figure out how to put it on that page and make the actual sig code work that I am scared to touch it. Ha! I still dont have the wind farm, is there any new information? christophergluckstad@gmail.com thanks!!! Goals I don't think i'll have much time right now to add the new goals and such, but I uploaded the images. Just letting you know in case you wanted to do that... Mousekat (talk) 02:09, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, seems like I do have some free time right now. I'll go ahead and add the content. Mousekat (talk) 03:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Metropolis Content Some new metropolis content has been added. Just wanted your thoughts on whether the content should be added to the Metropolis 2 Event, or a whole new page (Metropolis 3 Event) should be made. Mousekat (talk) 17:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, then Metropolis 3 it is. 17:05, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm new here and I just wanted to say hi! Earworm 23:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm kind of new to editing in general, but I plan to start editing here. If there's something that can be improved in my editing, please let me know :) Earworm 00:01, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing myself after the last page i updated, it looked quite silly, so i'll change the ones that need to be and keep it simplistic for the rest. Cheers Crimzon69 (Talk) 21:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Cropping bg-s I'm surprised that you've noticed such detail in "my" images ;) Sure I can crop Mystery Crate page images. Glad I can help. --Divine Wrath 10:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Reading gameSettings problems I hope you can help me because I still have some problems with reading gameSettings.xml. I was creating new page Wave Estates and I have problem with that part: 0.003472222 0.78260869 I guess that means how much energy is needed to build that item and means how often rent can be collected. But I have no idea how to "decode" that (if you know what i mean). --Divine Wrath 15:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Quest requirements Ha. yeah, I was half asleep. However I thought to look up the quest seconds later, here. The Mod deleted my mere mention that I got it from 'a wiki'. Guess they're really umm uptight about outside links, even if they're not links or anything close. Got a warning on that before, but it was an actual link, then. Obsiddia 22:04, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh. my friend made an''' Egg Nog Shop', 7 hours ago... but it's not on my Build menu, so I can't add it. Or is it a Quest reward I don't have? Obsiddia 22:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Still no Egg Nog Shop in my game. They must REALLY be mad at me for hinting at a link! ;) Obsiddia 02:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Will have to hope for the Egg Nog Shop tomorrow. sigh. People are mentioning to me that there is a ''winter city'' on an area they haven't built to yet. Is that covered here? (I may have already built over the spot it's sposed to be on.) Mostly they're complaining that with the new rules, they'll never reach it. :/ Obsiddia 06:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) other account Yes, WrathDivine is my acc too, I've logged on it because I couldn't connect to wikia with FB account, tried in 3 browsers. So I've logged to my wikia acc because I wanted to do edits, but wikia keep logged me out. It had to be some general wikia logging problem, but it's fine now. Divine Wrath 23:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry for the late reply and not being able to add the new content, etc. For some reason Tuesdays are my busiest days... Wow, you were right there was a lot of new content to be added, cool that you added it almost all. Sometimes it drives me crazy adding a lot of content at once. Mousekat (talk) 23:04, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Glass Ornaments I came to look up why I get Glass Ornaments as a return gift from the FB feed, but you deleted that page. heheh. Have noticed them as part of a Holiday Collection. ...Weirdly it implies you need 50 Glass Ornaments and one of each of the others. (Other 4 Collection items also show up by from collecting from Egg Nog shop.) Also sadly, the prize is 3 energy. Big mess this week, eh? (Refering to Zynga's piling on, btw. Not this site! :) Obsiddia 04:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ...tyvm for the Prison parts. I don't think I've done Community buildings. Mostly because their stats are obscure. Figured I should do something with what was originally there tho. Will leave the rest to you or Mousekat.... And yes, it's odd to have to spend more time on the site than the game. But you are helping people, which is in the Holiday City Prison Spirit. ;)' PS'... I dunno why pasting from the Demeted Dentist to the Jail comes out with double-spacing in the code, or how to undo it. Obsiddia 00:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Perhaps that was it. Didn't think to put it in Source, since the first person used only plain text. Was going to go actually play the game, when I noticed they added a '''Fish Market'. hm. My eyes are getting too poor to look at code for very long. I may consider trying it, but would be better off just doing pages. Too bad it can't be partly automated. Obsiddia 01:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Viral images http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Holiday_Cheer Have been adding quest items that are not shown on FB feeds, so I assume they have no 'viral' (blue and white background) images. Have been using/making images in the correct size and uploading them as 'viral' file-named versions - so they fit the code I pasted from your viral items http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Tinsel ....Are there actual viral-looking versions of all quest items stored in the code? Also, can I use pictures that do not have the word 'viral' in them, and re-write your viral-based code to accept them? (...and much fun was had by all) takes a break :) Obsiddia 03:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Removed the links to my two Drop Item pages. Was not aware that we don't do those. (I looked at the viral code and saw drop items were not listed. I'm slow :) Obsiddia 06:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) tyvm for fixing my item pages. I've re-linked them. Wasn't sure how to code them like that. Will avoid drop-items from now on. Tho at least my Holiday Cheer elf turned out nicely. lol. And a lot of people on the boards were wondering about the percentage. Also thanks for moving the Holiday Star. Was about to mention changing it. ... Impressive with all that's going on! Thanks. Obsiddia 01:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:___ Hm, thanks for that template you made, it is useful. I'll be thinking of another alternative to the charts. Gah it looks like they released a greenhouse, to store crops. Kinda a coincidence because just today I was reading a post from 6 months ago on the forums that proposed something like that. Mousekat (talk) 03:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Your post is the exact post I was talking about! Barely paid attention to the name of the person who posted it and saw that it was Twinkleblue lol. It seems it'll store 14 plots at max, not very much (in my opinion). :I actually don't have an account on the forums, but it seems someone already took the name "Mousekat". Guess i'll have to make one with a different name. Mousekat (talk) 04:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah with all the other crops I hardly plant the short term crops. I won't be able to add the other two greenhouse goals, so feel free to add them. I'll be back soon to add them if it hasn't been done already. OT: Price Of Item/20 = Sell Price Mousekat (talk) 22:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) New Pages How long does it take for the Search function to recognize a new page? Obsiddia 23:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Was going to add SW SE images for the 2 menora-type houses, but wanted to use the older code to skip having to upload 2 copies of each. Couldn't get your new houses to show up on the Search... wondered if that was also messing up having it recognize the coding I tried. No big deal. Curious. Am looking thru other items to add SE SW to, since I have all the pics now. Obsiddia 23:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks. Just noticed if I use the Images line above the new SW SE code, it leaves the pictures open to 'Edit' on the public view of the page. Odd. Obsiddia 00:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Grandma's House uses NW and NE (rarity). NW = NE = doesn't appear to work if added to the code. Guess I can look for older code... Okay, used older code. Let me know if we can tweak the new code into 4 directions, tho. Obsiddia 00:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hehe... guess it used your pagename in my example. Renaming How do I rename picture files? I put a space instead of a dash on all 4 of my Cider Manor pics, I think. Obsiddia 01:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ...these fall houses all seem to have 4 angles... :/ That is the code I'm using, at 158px. ... Nice of you to suggest it. Mostly or entirely would only need it to fix my filename typos. Mind kinda blurs a bit doing lots of them in a row. :) I guess if I stay awhile and keep making typos, you'd be better off. lol.. Let me know when it becomes annoying, then I'll bug Mousekat for awhile XD Obsiddia 01:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Easier way to get the HashCV.txt Easier way to get the HashCV.txt Dear All Admin's Awhile back, About 3 months ago. Mihapro had a site up and running with a tool called Cityville Settings. Which was a easy way to get the HashCV.txt for his MPRO Image Downloader. But as he became Inactive his site went down and that tool was lost. UNTILL NOW, Just before he closed it down, he gave me all the source files I Would need to run it. But I was never able to run the MySQL Database on my Free Webhost before. TODAY, I have a Basic Paid Web Host with a working SQL Database and I was able to get the Tool Running again. The Last Build Number Used for this Tool was 58278 last used at 01-09-11 05:53:31. SO Now for the Link, The Tool is @ http://michael-trix.co.cc/cv-settings/ You can also download the Few Basic Xml Files (EG. gameSettings.xml, questSettings.xml, en_US.xml & effectsConfig.xml) All Credit Goes to Mihapro for the Tool and Me for Hosting the Tool. Mikenzb 03:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Corrections Could you please fix the Campaign Headquarters'_'SE.png and the SW version to use a dash? tyvm Obsiddia 00:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Cozy Winter Cottage The winter housing does not seem to contain the Cozy Winter Cottage... I found something close, but more light green. Happen to recall the file folder/original name? ...possible they changed the look? (I've hidden the SW SE pics for now). No one has the mission done, so I can't look that way. Obsiddia 02:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hope I'm not slowing you down. I did get another 'Lucky edit' badge. Strange. ty for both comments. Had assumed everyone got the 'talk' built in. Maybe the Overlord of wikia could build it in. Obsiddia (talk) 05:23, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Music Store This is what I get - DarkNITE 22:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Neighborhoods Will do, do any of the other House types have the same thing for them yet? Cheers Crimzon69 (Talk) 00:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, i'll get onto adding them to the respective houses. Cheers Crimzon69 (Talk) 22:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Holiday Town LOL didn't think of that, ah well more fun editing right? I did check the rename subpages box, but for some reason it did that... Quick question: How do you find or calculate the running time of an attraction in the settings? Thanks. EDIT:Nvm think I found it under totalTime... Mousekat talk 21:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Jingle_Bell_Rock! I don't plan on making pages for non-virals... especially since you already have the percentages written on the Quest page, and non-virals don't come with good images. Would've suggested redirects from pages that name the items, but I dunno what kind of conflicts that could cause. (Just for people Searching the item. Would still remove the links to keep it from going in circles. :) Are you going to make non-virals? Or should the links be removed? I figure if it hasn't been done for a year, best not to add more to do. Obsiddia (talk) 04:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC)